compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
Robotato
is the Potato Battery Complien. It belongs to the Earth and Cyber Elements. It grows from Spudnic, and is the final form of Potatohm. Appearance Robotato is a large, brown potato with scowling, yellow eyes. It is completely protected by a metallic mech suit that surrounds most of its body, with only a small glass window for its face to peek through. A small electrical symbol can be seen at the bottom of the Robotato's body, and there are many small openings in the mech suit that let out heat, so as to prevent the Robotato from cooking itself. A Robotato's mech suit is equipped with two arms and two legs. The arms have three fingers and holes in the middle of their hands, that allow them to fire various electrical beams, missiles, bombs, and fire. The legs end in robotic boots with red soles, though these can be retracted in favor of rocket boosters that allow a Robotato to fly. Small wires can be seen emerging from a Robotato's back. Information After contemplating the flaws with the Potatohms and Spudnics, the Mogurians created Robotato as their definitive super-weapon, utilizing the potato to power an entire mech suit, equipped with various weapons and abilities. However, the upgraded Potatohms and Spudnics, baked with anger towards the Mogurians for their previous lack of ability, went rogue in this new form, betraying the species that created them and wreaking havoc for whoever comes upon them. Robotato is believed to be quite possibly one of the most powerful Compliens in existence, as its large, potato-like body is capable of generating large amounts of power to fuel its strong, mechanical suit. Robotatos have the ability to fly around using rocket boosters, fire bombs, missiles, fire, and electricity from their arms, and aside from that, possess unparalleled strength. Robotatos, however, hold no allegiance, and have in the past, fought against other Compliens, Mogurians, Raethians, and the rest. Certain genetically modified Spudnics possess the ability to grow into this Complien naturally, and those that do are often something to look out for, as they may crash back down from their position in space to whatever planet they are orbiting, and start causing wreckage wherever they land. If possible, Robotatos prefer to target urban areas. Small teams are periodically assembled to contain and dismantle the suits of rogue Robotatos. Then, for the heck of it, usually their potato bodies will be cooked and eaten. Robotatos are often a delicacy, and are occasionally mashed, baked, or chopped up into fries. Robotatos are frequently targeted, and are currently considered vulnerable, though their ungodly strength often prevents their populations from being cut too significantly, especially considering they are capable of reproduction to create more Potatohms. Habitat Since Robotatos only appear when Spudnics crash down from orbit, Robotatos will live wherever they landed. They prefer to target urban areas, and the test sites of Potatohm and Spudnic means that they can only be found on Moguria and Complanet. Growth Origin Some insights on 's origins. Name Robotato is derived from "robot" and "potato." Design Robotato is an extreme exaggeration of potato-powered batteries. Gallery Robotato 2011.png|Original artwork Category:Compliens Category:Made by Luigi board Category:Earth Element Category:Cyber Element Category:Compliens in a 3 stage line Category:Rare Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Vegetable Compliens Category:Food Compliens Category:Urban Compliens Category:Unisex Compliens Category:Electrivorous Compliens Category:Proto-full Compliens Category:Moguria Compliens Category:Complanet Compliens Category:Vulnerable Compliens Category:Adept Compliens